


Confidential

by ItsOkayImAnAvenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deaf Character, F/M, Family, Found Family, just fine universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOkayImAnAvenger/pseuds/ItsOkayImAnAvenger
Summary: How each of the Avengers find out about the Barton family.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 23
Collections: Just Fine Universe





	1. Bruce

May 4, 2012

Bruce had stopped at SHIELD HQ to talk to Fury for a moment before he took off to who knows where. So, he waited in an empty hallway for him. There was a conference room just across the hall with the door cracked open. His first impression was that it was meant to be closed so he kept to his own. Then he heard a squeal, it was quiet and muffled but he'd heard it none the less. Bruce looked up and peeked into the conference room to see the Black Widow with her arms held out. Eventually a child ran into her arms. Now he was interested.

"Mommy!" he heard the child exclaim.

"Hi, baby! Mommy missed you so much!" the widow said. She stood up and shifted the child, no older than 3, to her hip. Another person came into view, a young boy, who seemed to be the age of 14 or 15. The older woman pulled the boy into a hug and kissed the top of his head. She pulled back to inspect him, make sure he wasn't injured, from what Bruce could tell. _So, she was a mother_ Bruce thought. He definitely didn't see that coming.


	2. Steve (and Sam)

April 8, 2014

Natasha had just given him everything she could find on the Winter Soldier and had walked away to take a call. Steve spoke to Sam for a moment and then he heard Natasha raise her voice.

"Alina! How many times do I have to tell you and James, you can't call this number without asking your dad first? . . . What? Give the phone to Dad...Put your- PUT YOUR FATHER ON THE PHONE!... CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON, I leave for one week and you manage to screw up this badly! ... HOW DO YOU FORGET THE KIDS HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?! ... " The rest of the conversation was left up to Sam's and Steve's imaginations as the Widow got in her car, and sped off.

"Huh," Steve said befuddled, staring her car driving away.

"I feel sorry for Clint, whoever he is," Sam commented.

"I would normally say he could hold his own, but right now I fear for his life."


	3. Tony and Thor

May 4, 2015

Clint puts his arm around Natasha as the Avengers make their way to what appears to be an old farm house. It's an older house. It was white with green shutters and a wrap-around porch. There was a large tree and a picnic table in the front and you could see a red barn around the corner.

"What is this place?" Thor questions as they mount the stairs to the front porch.

"Safe house," Tony quips.

"It's home," Barton answers, opening the door.

Before anyone can ask what he means by that, they're inside the seemingly empty house and Barton calls out, "Alina!"

The Avengers, sans Clint and Natasha, are startled to hear footsteps above them, upstairs, then coming down the stairs. Before they knew it a young girl, no older than 6, enters the room, running towards Clint.

"Daddy!" the girl squeals.

"Hi, sweetheart! How are you doing?" Clint picks up the girl, kisses her on the cheek, and hugs her tightly.

"This is a... small agent of some kind," Tony says, but the team ignores him.

"Where's mom?" the girl asks Clint.

"Right here," Natasha says from behind him.

"Mom!" the girl jumps out of her father's arms and into her mother's.

"Look at you! I've missed you," Natasha says, hugging the girl tight.

"Guys," Clint starts, "This is our daughter, Alina."

"You're the Hulk!" Alina bursts excitedly, pointing to Bruce.

"Alina, that wasn't very polite. What do you say?" Natasha scolds.

"I'm sorry, _Mr._ Hulk," Alina says shyly.

"That's alright ... Alina. And you can call me Bruce." Banner smiles.

"Okay!" the girl jumps down from her mother's arms and grabs Bruce's hand, pulling him behind her into the next room and babbling about coloring books.

"This place is off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files and we'd like to keep it that way," Natasha answers the question on Tony's face.

"Figured it's a good place to lay low," Clint adds. Steve hears a crunching sound behind him and turns around to see Thor sweeping a broken toy under a nearby chair with his foot. Thor looks up at him with a face that says, 'don't you dare'.

"I'm going to go find James," Natasha informs Clint before going upstairs.

"Okay. Make yourselves at home guys," he says, addressing the three men.

Natasha stands in the entrance of a bedroom on the second floor where her son is folding laundry with his back to her. She watches him for a minute before switching the light off then on again. Startled, the teen turns around to see his mother leaning against the doorway.

" _Hey_ ," she signs.

" _What are you doing here?"_ he smiles _. "I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow_."

 _"Missed you too, James,"_ she signs sarcastically.

_"You know what I meant."_

_"I do."_

_"Is Dad here?"_ he asks.

_"Yup. Along with a few friends."_

_"What do you- Oh ... cool."_

_"How come you don't have your aids in?"_ Natasha questioned _._

 _"Well, you see-"_ James started, sheepishly

" _Uh Huh. I see perfectly. You need new aids."_


End file.
